(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pre-wired terminal connecting block suitable for forming interconnections among a large number of electrically conductive wires. More particularly, this invention relates to a pre-wired terminal connecting block and bracket assembly which is particularly useful in a telephone equipment room.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Large numbers of terminal connecting blocks are used in the telephone industry, such as in a telephone equipment room which services all of the telephones on one floor of an office building. Such a block must provide relatively permanent but changeable interconnections among a large number of electrically conductive wires extending to a junction zone in a building in order to provide telephone service to various locations on that floor of the building. A cable containing a large number of telephone line conductor pairs is terminated at a terminal connecting block and additional wires go out from there, for example, to a key telephone set. Generally, in installing a telephone system in a building, the terminal connecting blocks are installed first and all of the various terminations and connections are then made manually. It would obviously be an advantage to reduce the number of cross connections which must be made manually in a telephone equipment room.